SilverWing
by ShinMegami-Sama
Summary: TrigunSM crossover I had to change the settings and rate for this story. Meryls truth is Reveled Vash Breaks her heart. but Knives is there for her. can true love overcome anything? VMK. RR please. rate needed to go up sorry.
1. Serenitys Story

Hello everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen SailorMoon or Trigun enough said.

                                                                       Silver Wings

                                                                       Chapter 1 

                                                                 By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

I sat and watched, as they, all died first my beloved Husband. He died of old age, then my darling daughter Chibi Usa. She died… no was killed by our enemy Usa was only 13 years old. When the war finally ended, Crystal Tokyo was in ruin my senshi died during this time. First was Rei her fire distinguished at the death of her husband. Then Ami she died from her wounds from the war Makoto died shortly after Ami and Makoto were lovers, Makoto could not live without her beloved. Then Minako…Minako died protecting me. A Yama attacked the palace and was about to strike me but Minako took the blow. Before death clamed, her she killed the Yama. Hotaru when into labor early and died giving birth to her son. Haruka and Michiru disappeared. Setsuna left to guard the Time Gates. And I…I was left alone in a world that no longer needed me. I had turned to Sailor Cosmos in the War. The last evil, Malicia she was the daughter of Chaos and Galaxia. The war was long and hard. Since Crystal Tokyo was not more the world took to what they once were separate governments.

Humanity started to travel threw space and colonizing. The Restored US Government of Earth were working on something secrete. Pluto informed me that I must attend the project but not to interfere. So I did the project was called SEED as was the Ship. 

I was there when they created the Plant Angels. I was there when the Twins were born. Such adorable children. Then the day came that the ship crashed or so I thought.

Now I live hear on this dust ball of a world and I still cannot do anything to help. At lest I have the moon. Owe when Vash shot a crater in the moon I felt it I tried my best to cover it but I heard her scream and felt her pain. I changed my look I have short black hair and grey eyes. I changed identity, now I am Meryl Stryfe.  I work at insurance company called Bernadelli. My partner Milly Thomson and I are one of the top agents there. Now we have a case his name is Vash the Stampede. I took up Rei's personality. God's at time its so funny every time I yell at Vash it reminds me of Rei and I  when we argued as kids our tong wars and then I feel like crying again, Vash caught me this time. He looked so worried now he keeps looking at me. I get scared I know I have feelings for him but can I forget my past and move on?

*

*

*

*

*

So what do you think?


	2. CH 2 that Fated Day

Hello everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen SailorMoon or Trigun enough said.

                                                                       Silver Wings

                                                                       Chapter 1 

                                                                 By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

A young woman with shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes was sitting on a chair sipping tea. She sat in the cafeteria of a ship in a science expedition called SEED. She ware a white coat of a Doctor with a tag that had her picture and name the tag read Chef Bio Science expert Katherine Simms, level 9 and higher. Under her coat, she wares a white silk shirt, and a tight pink skirt. Katherine was a beautiful woman, unmarried, no children, and she was no older then 23 years old. She was a child prodigy, she received her Doctrine at the age of 18, she is the youngest person to receive there doctrinal. High power companies were after her to work for them, they offered grate amount of money but she declined. None understood why she chose a not so high paying job with Seed, but they were grateful, for her expertise was needed. Head bio engender, chef DNA expert, and her titles continued she is a geniuses. Smart, as she was beautiful. 

"Katherine!" 

"Wha…owe Rem, what's up?"

"Can you watch the Twins for me?"

"No problem. Are they in the REC room?"

"Yah. It looks like Knives is inpatient With Vash. At times I wonder if there is anything wrong with him?"

"He is just a child Rem, you know that. They may look older then what they really are but they are still little. They are no older then six and you know that. This is hard on them as well, any one there age are so small and they are physically 13 but mentally are only 6."

"I know. I love them both as if they were my own. I am scared for them Kat. Steven has been acting cruel to them again. I caught him hitting Vash and Knives, Knives was severely beaten. I yelled at him to leave then alone, he just walked away."

"How dare he! I will have a talk with him Rem, this will not go any further… I swear it, or I will have him locked up!"

"Owe no Katherine he may hurt you."

"*humph* I can handle that Idiot, don't you worry Rem. I'll go Play with the Twins, that's always my favorite pass time." Said Katherine smiling

"Yes I know. Kat sometime you're a big kid*Laugh*"

"Hay don't laugh that's how you stay youthful and Beautiful. *laugher* See ya"

"By Kat"

Katherine walked out of the Cafeteria and down the hall, until she reached the Elevator. Punching the Call button and a second later, the doors opened. She punched in the floor and in a moment the elevator started to move only to stop a moment later, she looked up at the number of the floor it was not hers. The door opened and in walked in a tall man; well about two inches taller then her 5'3. He had dark brown hair and eyes. His skin was a dark olive color. His body was muscular yet not to Len. The elevator door closed and started moving again.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Hello Steven."

"Wow why the chilled Voice?"

"I heard you were mistreating Rem's Twins again."

"*Garr* who said that did those-"

"No they did not. Have you forgotten there are cameras in there Rooms? As well as every where in this ship?"

"N…N… Look, they aren't Human, why in hells name are you so protective of them. There just an experiment!"

Katherine turned to look at him threw angered narrowed eyes.

"How dare you. They are children, Human or not, they are living, breathing beings that feel and can be hurt, as you well know. And if you so much as look there way again you will be in lock up until we reach port. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!  Do not tempt me Steven or you are way over your head as is."

"Owe yah. well see."

Steve made a move to hit her but she dogged she moved quickly and her fist connected with his stomach then his jaw. Steve fell to the floor of the Elevator holding his stomach, wile blood trickled down his mouth.

"You were Warned and you chose to swing at me! Ha Pathetic."

With that, Katherine kicked him in the face, with that Steven fell unconscious. The Elevator stopped and made a noise the doors Opened. The opposite side of the door was two People she new as part of the security, one woman and one male. Jennifer Givens and Carlos Gomez. They looked at Steven on the grown then back at Dr. Katherine Simms with wide eyes.

"Take him to Med Lab have his wounds treated then escort Mr. MacKay to his quarters, he is to stay there in lock up from this moment on."

They both recovered and nodded they entered the Elevator the man grabbed Steve and the Woman touched a device on the back of her hand and said they were on there way with a prisoner. Then the Elevator doors closed and Katherine walked to the Rec Room Up the hall. As Katherine approached the Rec Room, she could see two long Blond Headed boys playing one had a healing cut lip and a burse cheek. The other had his left arm in a sling. The boys looked up and saw her, they both smiled but Knives caught himself and looked away. She knew he was happy to see her. Katherine walked in and walked in the room she hugged both children as gentle as she could. She then looked at them her smile vanishing. 

"He will no longer hurt you I will not allow it."

"Why do you care?" asked Knives it was in an Innocent way thou. He did not understand humans. Yes humans even the children were cruel some would poke them, others would pull there hair. Or just act as if they were not there. There were those who would play with them but them there parent would take them away. The only ones who played with them were Rem and Katherine.

"Cause I care for both of you dearly. Your both wonderful children and I – "

Katherine felt something she had not felt in ten years she knew who it was and she knew were this was as well,

'Shit! What now.'

"And you what Katherine?"

"I'll Tell you Later Knives I must go I just  received a call I must attend ok be good and I'll bring you something special ok  Knives I'll bring you something extra special ok sweetie. Be a good boy."

"OK!" they both cheered happily

Katherine smiled at them, she hugged them and kissed there foreheads she stood up and walked out of the Rec room. She headed to her quarters, which was on the same floor. As soon as she entered her room she felt the familiar presences she ordered the lights on then looked around no one was there but she knew they were then she felt it and turned around and there was a tall woman with dark Green hair and red eyes she ware a sailor like outfit her skirt was short she her skin was an olive color in her right hand was a long staff the top looked like a key.

"Hello Pluto."

"Hello Your majesty"

"Stop that I am not a Queen anymore. And you know that."

"Yes but you are princess of the white moon kingdom "

"*sigh* what is it Puu you don't show up in uniform for nothing."

"Majesty tomorrow something will happen and you cannot interfere."

"What will happen Sets?"

"Majesty, tomorrow the ship with crash you must not stop it from happening."  
  


"What! Many will die!"

Sailor Pluto lowered her head and sighed.

"I know Majesty and you must not stop it."

"I am sorry Pluto I can not just sit by and watch others die. Sorry Pluto but I will do what I can to save them!"

"*sigh* I knew you would say that. Then I must do what I must. Majesty you will enter a Deep sleep for 112 year in which when you wake you will be four years old with all of your memories but with no power till you reach maturity."

"WH! YOU-"

With that said Pluto started Chanting First changing Katherine's look Katherine Simms Disappeared, there stood a young woman with short Black hair, and Gray Eye's she ware nothing. A crystal case grew around her body. She Banged her fist on the crystal wall slowly her eyes started to close until she was in deep sleep.

"For give me Serenity but this is for your Owen good you can't interfere in the time streams this time. You will be happy."

And a Portal opened and Pluto and the Crystal Case Disappeared. 

Hours later in the Rec Room a small boy with pail blond hair stood sitting in a chair repeating repeatedly "got to be a good boy for Kat. Got to be a good boy for Kat" He repeated this line over and over then it changed to "she will come she promise, she will come she promise."  Tears were in his eyes as he said those words his eye on the Rec room door waiting. 

"Knives… its time for bed"

 "NO! She said shell be right back."

"I know Knives but… " 

At that moment, the Rec Room door and a Guard walked in Rem walked away from Knives and up to the Guard.

"Did they find her?"

"No mamma we  cant find Dr. Simms any ware on the ship the room looks like there was some kind of recalling the Vase and some mirrors were Broken there was blood on the floor…"

"Owe my. There's more is there not?"

"Yes… Steve MacKay escaped we found him on this floor near her room blood was on his hand and it was not his, he had no Visible wounds, besides the ones from Earlier and they were not bleeding… we think he killed her."

"Owe my god NO! She can't be."

"NO! NOT KAT NO!" shouted Knives then Vash walked in when Knives shouted 

"What Happened?"

"Kat…Steve KILLED Kat!" cried Knives

"Rem what Killed?"

"……It's when someone…when someone takes another's life Vash."

"You mean…K…Kat's dead?"

"They think so…"

Knives could not hear any more and ran out of the Room Vash Ran after him.

"Humans… filthy Spiders they will pay. All of them!" Mumbled Knives 

~the next day~

They still could not find Dr. Katherine Simms body. Steven was held for Questioning. He was there number one suspect, since earlier yesterday the incident in the Elevator.

"Rem."

"Yes Knives"

"Can you cut my hair?"

"Bu…shore Knives"

"Me to Rem, ME TO"

Rem Smiled and nodded she walked away out of there Room.  10 minutes later she Returned and started to cut there Hair.

~later that knight~

Rem shoved Knives and Vash in an escape pod 

"Rem no Please" Cried Vash

"Vash Take care of Knives ok."

The escape pod door close.

~ On the Desert Planet~

"Look at it Vash isn't it Beautiful soon they will all die and we can live in Eden" said Knives Hovering over Vash 

"Knives you monster! You're not human!"

Knives kicked Vash then punched him. 

"Don't ever call me that!"

"You killed Rem!"

"I told her to come with us she did not it's her fault!"

"Rem...NO!"

"Stop wining"

'Stupid Humans they took her away they will all pay!'

~ One hundred and twelve years later~

A small little girl with shoulder length black hair was walking in the desert. When a couple saw her.

"Jonathan look a little girl!"

"What is a baby girl walking around alone in this hot desert?"

They walked up to the little dehydrated girl. 

"Here sweetie drinks." Said the woman

"What's your name little one?" asked Jonathan

"Mamma?" asked the little girl

"No sweetie. How old are you?" asked the woman

"Me Tree" said the girl

"Where's your mommy?" asked the woman

Tears welled up in the little girls eyes

"Momma, Papa by, by with angels."

"Owe my so your alone…Jonathan."

"Martha we can't…" he stopped at the look his wife gave him

"Jonathan we want children but we cant you know that… let's keep her! Well adopt her."

"*sigh* Martha… Fine." He looked at the little girl"

"Do you have a name?"

The little girl looked at him funny

"Guess not. So what are we going to call her Martha?"

"I know! How about after my mother Meryl, would you like that sweetie?"

"MERYL!" cried the little girl

"Very well Meryl Stryfe it is."

*

*

*

*

~12 years later~

Meryl was a happy and popular girl cheerful and kind everyone wanted to be around her. Her smiles were bright and warming. She showed love to all, until one fated day.

Meryl walked to her home and many people were around it in her petit form she could not see what was going on so she pushed her way threw when finally she made it a pair of arms grabbed her preventing her to pass her eyes widen  her home was in flames  there were two body's on the ground covered. 

"NO! Mamma, Papa!" Shouted Meryl tears of agony flowed she lost her family again.

"Are you Meryl Stryfe?"  Asked a man tall about 5'6 dirty blond hair, his eye were blue and cold. She knew then who he was. Child services.

"Leave me alone sir." 

"I can't do that you must come with me"

"And were is that?"

"An orphanage."

That is were she went were she spent the next two years she left without there approval. Who cared they had abused her. The adults beat her and tried to molest her. Other kids threw Rocks at her calling her a freak. When she first arrived, she was sweet and tried to make friends but they hurt her many time and she stop caring for friends. She remembered Rei Hino when she first met her, how reserved she was, she kept her pain to herself and was cold to others and hot tempered. So Meryl decided to be that way no one can hurt you when you are cold right? When she left she traveled until she came to Augusta city there she saw a sigh in a window of a building Now Hiring so she applied and was accepted. She started working cases no one wanted and succeeded many tried to become her friend but she pushed them away. Any handsome men asked her out, and she would turn them down. Soon rumors of her being a snob circulated the building, many would say, how she was a spoiled brat, how she was cold fish, or freak. One day her boss called her in to his office and told her she will be training a new girl and that she will be her Partner. To say the least Meryl was Pissed she yelled she did not need a partner that the girl would slow her down. Nevertheless, her boss said she needed a partner since she lacked social skills a partner will help her. 

"Fine where is she?"

"She is waiting for you in hall."

Meryl stalked out of the office slamming the door behind her everyone was looking at her and she growled. At once, everyone turned away. She reached the hall and there standing agents the wall was a TALL dirty blond haired girl with a grate big smile and was Waving like a made man.

As time passed, Milly Thomson grew on Meryl and they became the Best of friends Milly was the only one Meryl showed her true side to. And so Milly became very Protective of Meryl. Then the Fate day came they got a new easement and he was Vash the Stampede!

*

*

*

*

*

So what do you think? 


	3. Hurtful words

Hello everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen SailorMoon or Trigun enough said.

                                                                       Silver Wings

                                                                       Chapter 3 

                                                               By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

A young woman no older then 23, was sitting on a rock on a cliff looking at the stars.

The sun had just set; she was contemplating all that has passed the passed few months.

Vash had returned with his brother six months ago. Knives was well four and a half months ago. Three months ago, he was able to walk on his own. He was as arrogant as ever. He called Mill and her Spiders, and said Vash and himself was the butterflies.

However, they all made peace, well a truce to behave civiler to each other. Yah right.

Knives had said something to her this evening that shook her.

"So little spider, you have feeling for my brother."

Meryl was reading a book when he said this so she was caught off balance with this question more like a statement.

"What?"

"You don't hide it well, you have feeling for Vash."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't have to lie to me I'm not as stupid as Vash acts."

"Hay do not talk like that about him!"

"You see you do have feeling for him so little spider, is it love?"

"Mind your business Knives."

"*chuckle* owe it IS my business. Vash IS my brother."

"Tell me girl do you assume he feels the same?"

"I don't assume anything, and what I feel for Vash is not your Concern. Go find you self someone else to bother."

"Do you think he will ever love you?" Knives act as if he did not hear her.

*-_-*

"You amuse me human. You know you have no chance yet you stick around why you don't find a spider like you."

*-_-*

"Do you know where he is now?"

*~_~*

"He's with another woman, as disgusting as it is for my brother to be sleeping with filth such as humans. I get grate pleasure in YOUR misery"

"To Hell with you Knives!"  

 With that slammed, her book shut and ran out of the house.

This is were she has been since then it has been hours five maybe six hours since she ran out of the house another tear slipped down her cheeks. She hated herself for feeling this way; she hated herself for letting Knives get to her like that. Just the thought of Vash with another woman hurt too much. She knew Vash had no lover. However, the words Knives said hurt. 'They use to be friends why was he so mean?' Were her thoughts.

Out of no were the air turned cold cold. You could see her breath as she let out a gust of breath. The Hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her skin were goose bumps, an ere feeling she had not felt for years no Millennium, Engulf her.

'Dame Stupid human, were is she. Vash finds out… shit were is she' this was the thoughts of Knives as he searched for the small insurance girl. That is when he heard a screen not to far away he cursed for the umpteenth time that evening.

Meryl stood up ready to fight if need be… but how with no power not nothing she was not sailor moon any more nor Cosmos. She new she was in deep shit. That is when she heard the Voice that she had not heard for two Millennium.

"Hello Usako"


	4. CH 4 What's Mine

Hello everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen Sailor Moon or Trigun enough said.

                                                                       Silver Wings

                                                                       Chapter 4 

                                                               By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

She was shocked to see the face of the man she had loved for more then three thousand years. His voice was sensual. And his body big and strong. In an instant, all those memories of them together resurface. She wanted to run to him kiss him and yell at him. Then the day of his death hit her how his wrinkled hand crest her smooth cheek. How his dark blue eyes looked upon her with love and adoration. How his eye clouded and his words flowed then stop and his lifeless body lad on there union bed. Those words he spoke "beloved I will love you for eternity in the next world. Move on, live life to the fullest. Be happy." all of those years she ask how could she be happy with out him. He was her joy her reason for living but he had passed as all humans do, no matter the life span he received because of the silver crystal, no mater the power she had she could not stop his ageing. Then his death. The Gods had cosine the fate of once Chiba Mamoru, High Prince Endymion, Neo king Endymion. It was his fate to die. It was her Fate to have become Sailor Cosmos and watch one by one her senshi die. Granted she did not see the death of Sailor Uranus and Neptune, it was there choice after all to die alone in each other's arms. Pluto was the last. Yes, she remembered the asteroid Senshi they died with Chibi Usa 

All of this pain was fated. Now that she found a new love and a life Fate, Destine had to play another trick on her and throw her Ex into the picture.

However, this was not her deceased husband. No this was some copy, a ploy to hurt her. By who? And why?

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised Usako don't you recognized me your Mamo-Chan?"

"*Garr* who are you? And how dare you use my late husband in such form!" Screamed Meryl 

"Why are you screaming? You should be rejoicing that I am alive, and well, we can take were we left off Usako."

"Like hel-Huff"

He grabbed her and kissed her hard and at that, Moment Knives showed up at first he thought it was some couple then he noticed her uniform.

'Should have known spiders can never be loyal.'

He was disgusted and did not want to see any more but abruptly Meryl kneed him in the groin. He let go and crunched holding his bruised appendage.

"How dare you touch me *spit* disgusting"

"Bitch!" 

"That's Right ass this Bitch CAN kick ass."

He lunged at her but she sidestepped and tripped.

"Tell me dear why this guise? I love your long blond hair. Tell me Princess how dose it feels to know you will die by the hand of you EX husband?"

"You're not my husband he DIED over a thousand years ago!"

*Mad cynical laughter*

"Owe but my dear I am you late Husband, don't I look grate Young and strong as I once was instead of the old fool that died on our Bed?"

He started waling closer to her.

In a glimmer of light Meryl strife Disappeared and in her place stood a Goddess with long golden blond hair in two buns on either side of her head. And a silver and white flowing princess gown. A golden crescent moon on her brow. Knives was awe strake, obviously this was no ordinary human.

"ahh yes Princess Serenity. You look much better now how about a kiss, before I kill you"

He stalked closer like a predator after his pray.

"No… stay away!"

A shot rang out, hit Endymion in the shoulder he hissed in pain then looked to were the shot came, and there, stood a tall man taller then even Endymion. His short pale blonde hair and blue eyes shocked him. Who was this man was he Serenity's? Could she have had a son? No he is not but whom?

"Who are you? You are not a moon child!"

"None of your concern spider, I heard the lady say no. move away. Meryl come here now!"

Serenity got up and ran behind Knives. 

"*Garr* this dose not concern you mortal move or die!"

"* chuckles* that's were your wrong I am nether human not mortal."

Endymion Eyes widen. He looked at him the behind him at Serenity/Meryl and Growled

"YOU SLUT! How dare you screw around and have a mongrel as him"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you. No she is not my mother ass wipe"

"Who the Hell are YOU! No matter I will come for what is mine later."

In a pitch of black smoke, he disappeared.

"Who was that Woman?"

"Knives…" 

As she said his name she fainted, Knives caught her before she hit the dirt

'Owe man now I have to carry her. Stupid woman.' Thought Knives

*

*

*

*

^-^ Hello everyone.

**Chibi Pyro Duo -**well its more like a friend's type thing mixed with a motherly and a dash of a crush.  Rem was to Vash a mother though she raised Vash and Knives, Knives took more to Kat. They developed a friendship when Knives and Vash were smaller. Later as they grew, older Knives developed a small crush. As Vash had for Meryl. It was nothing big. 

**SerinityRules** - *chuckle* you got it.

**Chibi Koneko – **in this chapter I tried to explain the good Mamoru and the Bad Mamoru all will be much clear if this is the real Mamoru. So fare it looks like the Real one, no.


	5. CH 5 Dead Lover

Hello everyone.  Sorry for the wait, My PC and Laptop both decided to turn agencies me and burn up. *sigh* I knew my PC would soon fricasseed but my beautiful Laptop!  That's incredulous. Owe well it happen I just finish paying for my New PC. (Which I had on layaway for sometime.)  

I have written a few chapters on paper but as I write on the pc it changes. Ok to clarify, the idea I had for this story has changed as I write, so I don't know were this story is leading me. As for pairing I am undecided. The characters behavior, attitudes, and so forth will very. I am undecided as to, should I bring the Senshi back?  Who should Meryl/Usagi be with? I will let you the public decide. Let me know by e-mail or leave it on the Review page. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen Sailor Moon or Trigun enough said.

Silver Wings

Chapter 5  -Dead Lover-

By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

She had begged Knives to not reveal her secret to Vash, and he agreed at a price, she was to tell him about herself and she did at first he was shocked then angered then it turned to happiness. He told her, how he had missed her "Katherine" and that he would protect her from who ever tried to hurt her.  Now she was contemplating on one thing, who was this person impersonating Endymion, Further more how was he able to change her into her former self Princess Serenity when even she could no longer achieve such power. Yes she was immortal but she lost all her power in her last fight the only power she had was that of elusion and that she no longer had.  She wondered why her powers had disappeared. And another question were was Pluto she had not seen her for over hundred and twenty years. What had happen? Where was she? Was she still at the time gates? She could no longer feel her as well, was she dead? At the thought a tear slide down her face. She hoped the last of her friends was still alive.  Meryl looked out her bedroom window she gazed at the moons. Lately the moons cried why she did not know what was so wrong. All of her powers were long ago diminished and now she was almost human. She grew wary of life she was alone. Vash had not shown her any signs of love other then friendship.  Meryl wore plain pumice Khakis pants and a white Sueded Lace-Up Tees and regular white sneakers. She turned from the window and walked out to the street she felt the need for air.  

Vash was leaning agents the house in the shadowed area he was looking at the stars when he heard the door to the house were the insurances girls, his brother Knives and himself were staying. He peaked around the corner and saw the smaller Insurances girl Meryl walk out, He loved just to look at her, she was beautiful her gray eyes, they were the windows to her true self he could see pain, loneliness, Love, Kindness, and an Innocence's that astounds him. He just watched her as she walked to the near by cliff she just stood there and looked on at the stars and twin moons. The Moons rays illuminated her she looked like a goddess in hiding that only at night you could see her true self. He saw someone appear out of thin air near her. He tensed who was this person and how did this person appear out of thin air.  He could hear every word they spoke he held his gun stead fast.

"Serenity."

Meryl quickly turned around and found Endymion.

"What do you want?"

He looked at her with hurt eyes. He softly spoke

"Serenity you need to get out of here. Malicia was awaken she thought she could use me to get to you. I am so sorry about the attack earlier. She was watching it needed to be convincing. I don't know how she resurrected me but she did. And I fear the worst will happen."

Tears weld up in her eyes this WAS her Endymion. She ran to him and hugged him. He kissed her hair.

"Mamo-chan…"

"No Serenity just Endymion I am not the same I was not meant to return, my time was up for good. You need to get your Senshi and rebuild you power some how… Before it's too late."

"But… they are all dead Endymion I think Pluto died as well."

"Dame it… you can't be defenseless. How can they be dead… the war… Dame it."

"What's going to happen?"

"For now I will buy you some time you need to re-awaken, Serenity. I must leave soon."

"No! NO! It been to long you can't leave, I'm so alone, and tiered Endymion *sobs* I'm so tiered of being alone seeing everyone die."

"Serenity you need to be strong please… there is still hop as long as there is love. I see love in your heart… you have fallen in love with another man. At first *chuckle* I thought that guy was your son and I Know Malicia thought the same. Was he the man you are in love with Hmm little bunny?"  Asked Endymion teasingly. 

Meryl pushed away from the embrace and playfully smacked his arm. She was blushing feverishly.

"No you silly goose. It's his brother. Knives is just a friend."

Endymion smiled at her and removed a small parcel from with in his coat. He opened it; Meryl looked at it then looked at Endymion with a questioning look.

"This is something Aphrodite once gave me she said I will know what to do with it when the time comes. And if I know you Serenity you are being stubborn and have not told him you love him… am I right?" at her nodded he continued   " well what this dose is… how can I say it gently. *sigh* Serenity I think I know why your powers are still dormant this will help you. To awaken your hidden power." With that said he poured the continence over Meryl's Head it spread all over her body he disappeared in a pitch of smoke and Meryl Fainted.

Vash saw Meryl run to the mans arms he felt his chest tighten 'was he her lover' he asked himself at the thought he felt like crying then he saw her push away from him and Playfully smack his arm smiling the man named Endymion smiled at her as well. When he said "you have fallen in love with another man." Vash's eyes widen and filled with hop. When Meryl said "no you silly goose. It's his brother. Knives is just a friend" his heart jumped with joy she loved him.   The guy "Endymion" pulled something out of his coat and then poured its content on Meryl he disappeared and Meryl Fainted Vash Ran to her. She was glowing a red color, when he touched her the substance traveled from his hand, up his arm and spread like wildfire allover his body he picked Meryl up holding her in his arms he ran back to the house.

In the shadows Endymion smiled "be happy Usako be happy. You both Hill not Remember this encounter with me just what will happen." He disappeared in a pitch of smoke.


	6. CH 6 you give me passion and pain

Hello everyone.  Sorry for the wait, My PC and Laptop both decided to turn agencies me and burn up. *sigh* I knew my PC would soon fricasseed but my beautiful Laptop!  That's incredulous. Owe well it happen I just finish paying for my New PC. (Which I had on layaway for sometime.)  

I have written a few chapters on paper but as I write on the pc it changes. Ok to clarify, the idea I had for this story has changed as I write, so I don't know were this story is leading me. As for pairing I am undecided. The characters behavior, attitudes, and so forth will very. I am undecided as to, should I bring the Senshi back?  Who should Meryl/Usagi be with? I will let you the public decide. Let me know by e-mail or leave it on the Review page. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen Sailor Moon or Trigun enough said.

Silver Wings

Chapter 6 -You give me passion and pain-

By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

As Vash Ran something started to tingle in his mind, he started to forget what had just happened. He had an over whelming desire to take Meryl to his room. Somehow he ended up just there Meryl on his bed. She looked beautiful, and Sexy he felt a fire burn in him he felt himself get erect just by looking at her. The way her breast went up and down as she breath. Meryl's eyes slowly opened, this simple gesture aroused him further. She looked at him with fire, the fire unmistakable. Lust, Love, Need.  They both held the same gaze he needed her she needed him her eyes travailed to his pants she could see his erection clearly; she licked her lips in anticipation... yet fear some how creep in. Vash kissed her and kissed back. Slowly his hands found there way threw her garment buttons flew across the bed Vash kissed hot wet kiss trails her throat and neck he sucked on the skin in the junction of her the neck and shoulder. She tasted like honey. He discovered a new fetish, Honey, Meryl's honey. There cloths did little to stop the fire that burned them.  Vash kissed her breasts he undid her pants and she undid his. They wanted to get closer, to quench the flames that consumed them; quickly there cloths were discarded in a pile on the floor. Softly Vash crests her soft entrance he could feel her sweet wetness he wanted to taste her, her sweet juice. Vash trailed down her belly with his tongue and reached her thighs Meryl's eye opened wide.

"V...Vash w…what are you-"

"Shhh. Please Meryl let me taste you, you smell so good please."   At his soon to be lover's node he plunged his tongue into her and tasted her sweetness her smells and taste drove him mad. He suckled, nibbled, and lightly bit her clitoris. Meryl was in heaven she could feel her end coming, the explosion of her passion coming it was close, and When Vash lightly bit her she went over. She shouted Vash's name as she met her release, Vash grunted with pleasure and drank her cumme. After a moment when her high was gone she wanted to pleasure him, but not tonight, tonight was there first night and she wanted to be special. Vash kissed her this action excited her she never tasted herself before, and on Vash's lips.  She was excited again she felt the fire blaze to life again. Vash position himself over her entrance with out breaking the kiss he drove into her hard. He felt the beerier to late and she screamed agency his lips, Tears spilled out of her eyes. 

"I so sorry Love. I'll stop."  But Meryl grabbed onto his shoulders 

"N…n… no it will pass."  As soon as the pain faded she started to move her hips Vash took this a queue as to continue. He started slowly, Meryl grunted for him to go faster. As the fire with in them turned into an inferno they both lost conches thought and let there passion take hold Meryl clung to Vash sweat poring from both there joined body's Vash felt release coming close, Meryl could not with hold any more and arched her back and she felt the explosion with in her, Vash's eyes glowed an ere white, in a roar Vash released his seed deep with in her womb.  Vash clasp on the bed he hugged Meryl to him and covered them both with the blanket. Meryl fell asleep happily in Vash's arms.

~~~ In the Morning~~~

Vash felt groggy, he could not explain why. His Head was pounding, 'must of gone drinking last night.' Thought Vash, then he felt something or some one move in the bed next to him. Vash's eyes widen 'owe shit please let that be a cat or something not what I think. Did I bring a woman home? Shit Meryl will kill me.'

Slowly Vash looked to his left and there it was a woman not just any woman Meryl!

Meryl felt groggy her head hurt like hell. She felt someone to her right flashes of last night returned she slowly opened her eyes to see Vash looking at her frightened.

"Wha…what's wrong Vash?"

"WHATS WRONG! What are you doing in my bed naked? Did we…"

"Well from the little I can remember yes…yes we did have sex."

Meryl sat up and looked at Vash his eye said everything. He regretted everything. Tears weld up in her eyes; she looked away before he could see her pain.

"I'll leave."   Vash made no move to stop her. Meryl got dressed and left the room before her tears fell. She ran down the hall to her room, on her way she passed Knives. Knives saw Meryl Crying he grabbed her.

"Meryl what happened?"

"Please not here."

Knives nodded and helped her to her room he new Vash and Meryl were together last night shit, even the dead heard with all of the moaning and groaning, screaming and growling. That they did.  Meryl said nothing she cried herself to sleep. Knives just watched her with contempt. He got up and walked to the door he looked over his shoulder at Meryl. 'I will get to the bottom of this, no mater what.' Thought Knives as he closed Meryl's door. He walked to his brother's door, he knocked on the door twice Vash opened the door and was about to close it, but Knives stuck his foot in the door and with his left hand started to push the door opened.

"What the hell do you want Knives." Growled Vash

"What did you do to Meryl Vash?" snapped back Knives

"That's none of your business."

"Like hell it is I have to live with you two. What the hell happened why was she crying!" 

"Sh...She was crying?"

"Yes."

"I have to leave I'll be back in a few weeks I was going to tell you yesterday but I…I cant remember what happened…look give Meryl this letter for me."  

Vash walked to his bead and picked up a small envelope then walked up to knives and handed it to him. "Just give it to her." Vash walked to his chair and put on his shirt.

"What happened Vash?"

"Look this went to far ok. I need to take care of some business and I'll come back everything will be fine. I explain everything to Meryl in the letter." 

Vash buckled his boots then put on his gloves. "Take care of her for me Knives. I don't know why but I trust you to protect her wile I'm gone."

Vash walked to his closet and removed his red coat and put it on.

"Fine but this is no way to leave a woman you just slept with."

"I know…"

Vash picked up his duffle bag and walked to the door. "I WILL be back Knives. Tell her that."  Vash walked out of the door and out of the life of Meryl and Knives for who knows how long.

*

*

*

Sorry I did not go over this chapter…again I'm tiered. Tomorrow I'll update the next two chapters ok. It free and clear for you can make you choice, in pairing. R/R please thank you. 


	7. CH 7 coming to terms, with the unexpecte...

Hello everyone.  

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen Sailor Moon or Trigun enough said.

Silver Wings

       Chapter 7

   By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

Meryl awoke feeling groggy she moaned and slowly sat up she looked out the sun was still out yet by the look of it, it was about three pm. She sat down on her bead she heard her bedroom door open and saw Knives walk in with a tray of food.

"I see you finally awoke."

"Was it all a dream?" questioned Meryl more to herself then Knives.

"Meryl, Vash left early this morning, he left you this letter."

Knives handed Meryl the Envelope, she looked at it for a short wile, and then started to open it. She read the letter then read it again tears weld up in her eyes.

_Meryl,_

_                        I'm sorry Meryl I'm not ready for that type of relationship. I care for you but I don't know if its love. I will be back in two months and we can talk as see were we stand. I had sop business I needed to take care of, that's the reason for me leavening so early. _

_                                                                         Vash._

Meryl looked at the letter again then crumbled it and threw it in the trashcan. Meryl got up and walked to the bathroom. Knives looked at her puzzled and reached in the trashcan and retrieved the letter he read it his eyes grew wide then narrowed he crumbled the paper and threw it away again. Then he remembered the food. He told her to eat before the food gets cold. Meryl gave him a weak smile and started to eat the food, Knives cooked wonderfully. Meryl smiled at him; he smirked and walked out of the room.

*

*

*

*

~~ two months later~~ 

"How…? No this can't be right."

"Well Miss Stryfe I'm afraid it's true your eight weeks pregnant. I will give you proscriptions for vitamins, you'll be fine. Here give this to the nurse I'll see you next month miss stryfe."

With that Meryl sulked out of the Doctors office. She made her appointment and dragged her feet all the way home. 

Knives was cooking his special Linguine surprise her favorite, she was not up for it.

"Hey Mer… what's wrong? Why so melancholy?"

"Knives you will not believe me."

"Try me." Said Knives with a grin

Knives and Meryl had grown very close in these two months. Since there house little way away from town. Knives created a Geo- doom with Vegetation and an oasis. Meryl had said "Mako-chan would have loved you." Knives knew it was one of her dead friends her face grew sad. The next thing Knives created was an energy converter. He created simple tools for Meryl, like a dish washer, a blender, and Microwave, Meryl was Very grateful. 

"Knives… I… I'm Pregnant."

Knives dropped his stirring spoon, his eyes widen.

"H…how...who?"

"It's Vash's" cried Meryl falling to her knees. Knives ran to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Meryl. I'm here."

"I know. I'm happy I'm going to have a baby…but with out his father." Sobbed Meryl

"Meryl you're not alone. Vash said he would be back he should be back any day now..."

"But… Vash dose NOT love me. Knives I'm scared." 

Knives stood up and helped Meryl up. "Everything will be fine you'll see."

*

*

*

*

*

Everything has change at first I thought to make this story a V&M/U story then it started to become a K&M/U as I wrote it, so this will be a triangle of sorts. Yes she will still be pregnant but hay she needs to find love. I have come to a conclusion the senshi will eventually make an appearance in this story. In later chapters I may just bring one back I don't know yet or I might just bring the Star Lights I don't know, the story has grown on its Owen. I don't even know what's coming up next. R/R please.


	8. CH 8 Chapel the Black

Hello everyone.  

**Disclaimer:** I do not Owen Sailor Moon or Trigun enough said.

**Author's notes:**  The Chapters to come will be more Vash Centered. The Reasons will be shown later.    I had to raise the rating from PG to R fro the lemons. And language.

Silver Wings

       Chapter 8

   By **_ShinMegami-Sama_**

The desert sun was scorching hot its heat beating down on a lone figure walking. Quietly threw the wasteland known as the desert which coved the majority of the planet only small parts were Rock, or water. Vash that is the name of the man in red walking solemnly in this vas wasteland to ware one dose not know only him. But at the moment one thought lingered in his mind. The woman he let behind. The woman he knows loves him, he saw it in her eyes, he remembers little of the night prier to his departure, but what little he did, left her impression lingering on his body her touch her kiss the feel of her skin, her taste, her lust filled clouded eyes, her moan's  for only him. He wished to ravish her again and again. Her skin felt so soft, like silk to his callus hands. She did not shudder at his disfigured body. She was the first. Anyone would throw up, run, or cringe to touch him. But she did nether she touched him with love and kissed him in ways that left him wanting more. She was his goddess and he a fool for shunning her, he thought he loved another, what a fool he was, he saw this now. The thought of another woman was forever cast away form him. This one woman Meryl will forever hold his hart and soul. He felt her pain, even now he could feel her desperation, he could hear her cries, her thoughts she feels cast off, betrayed. The feeling were driving him made he feel to his knees and held his head. A scream tore threw him. The scream echoed threw the desert for miles and miles. Those who heard it cried at the shear pain in it.

'Meryl forgive me please… I will come back please…don't hurt so badly please.' He called to her, to calm down. Then he felt another comfort her. He new who it was, his brother. He blest heaven for him, some how Knives will help her till he returned. Then he knew he would very well be thrashed by the woman who held his heart. But that will have to wait he had a duty to do now. He could not bring her, to risk her death NEVER.

He continued to his destination. Hours later he reached a town he knew well. This very town was the one Nicolas D. Wolfwood, died. If the roomers were true then he would be seeing a long lost friend. He received word of a Priest who was near death, miraculously revived, but went mad and was killing people. If it was Wolfwood he owed Milly to help him. He could not drag Meryl into it and risk her hurt.

As Vash entered the city he could see the streets empty again. The city after Knives was defeated was rebuilt and repopulated. But now everything was destroyed blood on the streets. Vas saw something ahead he walked up to it. A doll a human hand still attached to it a little had that of a child. Vash's blood ran cold how anyone could do such a thing. There was a noise near by, Vash walked to the noise; a shadow ran fast away, Vash ran after it. When he caught it, it was a small boy. The boy looked terrified at being discovered. He started to beg for his life.

"Boy calm down, who did this." Vash gestured to the surroundings. 

"I…it was Ch…chapel the black." Said the boy. Still frightened.

"I will not hurt you boy. Where's this Chapel the black. I will not let him hurt you or anyone again I promise." Said Vash in a soft gentile Voice 

The child nodded the relaxed and told Vash everything that happened. The Priest had awakened with little or no memories. No one knows what set him off but he started to kill everyone at the hospital then the Church and everything alive in the town.  He started a gang called the Gun Men of Hell. He would prophesy of the end and he the messiah of death. He took the Church as the Gang house they have raped the woman of the town. That was all the child knew, it was enough for him, and he will put a stop to this nonsense once and for all.

He had walked into the gang humble abode and the shooting started Vash did not want to kill. So he used what he could and knocked out some. He dogged some bullets and fired some of his Owen the men in the front were knocked out. He continued he heard woman's screams, and young girls cries he kicked in the doors and saw woman, young woman and children tied up naked blooded every ware. The little girls were raped there was blood as well as seamen on them tears weld up in his eyes as he untied them all. They were all scared of him, he told the he was here to save them, he told them he was Vash the stamped and would not let those who hurt them go unpunished they thanked him. He told them to dress and leave quickly and that they did. 

Vash found his pray after tying the scum up. Wolf wood was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Who are you? You bet those scum, I had for men with such ease. I would like to know who you are before I kill you."  Said Chapel

"Good to see you to Wolfwood."

Chapel rose quickly and looked at the man who and barged into his town. Who was he and how did he know that name.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Chapel

"What happened to you? Milly if she saw you…what happened."

"Who is Milly…? "The name seamed to trigger something but it quickly left him.

"Milly the love of your life."

"I know not what you speak." 

Chapel started to walk they were both walking in a circle then passes away from each other. 

"It's Me Wolfwood. Vash. Tongari Remember?" asked Vash with a hint of hope

"I know no one with such a name." answered Chapel

"I will help you remember your friends…your Family." Said Vash sincerely

"I have no Family I killed the Onore who was my father." 

"We took care of each other Wolfwood. You Milly, Meryl and me we were, are a family. Milly misses you, she cried, we all cried when we thought you were dead. She's a good girl Wolfwood she did what you told her she stood put and waited for you… she still wait's. She needs you and I know you need her."

"Shut up! Zakkenayo! You Baka! I know nothing that you speak of!"

"Think Wolfwood what happened before you lost your memories think of the ones you care for. Think man, I know you can feel it."

Wolfwood clutched his head a beautiful smile and the voice of an angel so sweet 'second hand smoke is bad for the baby dear.' 'Yes dear.' 'Bokushi' 'share this sandwich with me.' BOKUSHI!'  'Bokushi!' 'Hai Aino-chan' 'Ai shiteru' they would not stop Wolfwood was on his knees 'you didn't have to kill him he was only a kid!' 'You know nothing.' 'He didn't have to die!' 'Sorry Aino-Chan.  I don't want die. I don't want to leave them. Please it can't end this way.'  'Tongari stop making a fool of yourself.' 'She's a good girl.' 'Yea she is a good girl.' 'I'll be back koibito, please stay here don't leave Koi.' 'H...Hai Baku-Koi I'll stay please be careful, Ai shiteru.' 

Wolfwood screamed at the pain and memories Milly was in his mind he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up there was his best friend Vash the stamped the humanoid typhoon. He could always count on him.

Here's the next chapter so what do you think I'm not good with fight scenes sorry mina.


	9. Authors note:

Authors note:

Sorry everyone this is not a chapter, I am going threw some major writers block. I had said before that this story has moved   from what I had planed to something else I don't know were this story is going and its starting to get frustrating. I need some help, I have wrote four chapters more 9,10,11,12 but I will not publish it if I don't like it. This is getting vexing. Owe as for pairing this will be a Vash/Meryl/Usagi story the polls show every one wants Vash.  There were only two Knives/Meryl/Usagi votes so I guess this is a Vash/Meryl/Usagi if there are more votes for knives then I will change it some how. But so far it shows Vash won. 

As for the senshi I am still not too positive. For this story purposes Sailor Pluto Setsuna IS DEAD! She died some time ago after S.E.E.D. if yea want her back tell me. If not she stays dead and the time gates CLOSED! 

For now there will be some Knives/Meryl only till Vash come back.

People please let me know what you want, if not I'll just stop writing this story; I really am on a stump. 

                                                 Thank you for your patients.

                                                   ShinMegami-Sama


End file.
